Family Ties
by Caththedivergentdemigod
Summary: Tobias is depressed. The love of his life is dead and there's nothing he can do about it. but what if, she never really died? My take on what should have happened at the end of Allegiant. Major Fourtris Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Four's POV**

It's been two months since that dreadful day; the day that everything inside me stalled again. The day my other half died. Most everyone's moved on, but I can't. Everywhere I look, there's a memory of her. Her lips on mine in the chasm, my old apartment where we really became four and six, and the training room where I realized I'd die without her. It would be nice to have something to remember her by, anything.

***insert necessary page break***

It's five o'clock when I hear the knock. Outside my door is Matthew. I feel my body go rigid. He's holding a little pink blanket close to his chest. "Four, I have something for you." He removes the blanket from his chest, and I'm shocked to see a child. He hands her to me and sighs, "The doctors who deemed Tris dead forgot to mention one tiny thing; Tris was pregnant and they were able to save the child. They didn't mention it because the child was only six months old when they delivered her." My eyes widen as I look down at my child. She has my face and dark brown hair. When she opens her eyes my heart melts. She has Tris' eyes, the blue gray eyes I love so much. I thank Matthew and close the door. I look down at my baby daughter and smile, "Hi baby! I think you look like a Tessa." Tessa gurgles and I laugh. "You like that? Well hi Tessa, it's your daddy. I love you so much and I know your mommy would've loved you too. But don't worry, I'm gonna try to be the best daddy in the world." Tessa nestles her head into my shoulder and falls asleep.

**Tris' POV**

I awake in an ally with no recollection of how I got here. They only things I can remember are my name, a baby with blue gray eyes, and a boy with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. I don't know who these people are, but I know that they are important to me and it is urgent that I find them

**Author's note**

**hey guys! i hope you enjoy the story. i know the topic is over used, but i just wanted to share my spin on things! please comment any helpful criticism! this is my first story so I'm open to any new ideas! thank you!**

**-Clair **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**Thank you guys sooo much for the amazing reviews! They really made my day great! I honestly didn't think anyone was going to read it so seeing the reviews was just amazing! Well here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Four's POV**

I wake up in my recliner holding Tessa. I smile and kiss her tiny forehead. Tessa opens her eyes, yawns, and nestles up even closer to me.

_**CRAP.**_

As Tessa begins to awaken I realize I have no food, clothing, toys, or furniture for her. Considering the fact I just found out about her 17 hours ago, I don't think that makes me a bad father. I wrap Tessa up in her only onesie and blanket, and we head out into the crisp October air.

***Necessary page break***

It is decided that baby shopping sucks. Two hours in and I still need to purchase her food and furniture. In the furniture isle Tessa decides to burst into tears. I groan, pick her up, and start bouncing her up and down. Within an instant she's silent. I hear a quiet chuckle behind me. I whip around and freeze. Standing behind me is Lauren. She laughs at my face. "I never thought I'd see the legendary Four shopping at a baby store. I also never thought I'd see you calm an actual baby down." I can feel the blush creeping up my skin, "Shut up Lauren!" She laughs even harder. "Aww, you're blushing! Anyway, what are you doing here?" I stare at her emotionlessly. Her face lights up and she squeals, "No way! She's yours and the stiffs, right? Ohh, you're going to make an amazing dad Four!" I feel a pang in my chest at the mention of Tris, but I let a smile creep up my face. "Thanks Lauren." She smiles and shrugs, "It's the truth. Now if you'll excuse me, gift shopping for my sister's baby shower." As she walks away she yells behind her, "By the way Four, diapers are kind of a necessity!" I look down at my cart and groan at the absence of baby diapers. I turn my cart around and head back into the black hole known as the baby store.

**Tris' POV**

It takes a day's worth of walking until I reach a place relatively familiar to me. The building looks old and run down. The closer I get, the more uneasy I feel. My gut tells me to run away from here, but its okay to go against your gut every once in a while, right? I cautiously enter the closet door. I'm shocked to see that the buildings not run down at all. In fact, the inside is full of bustling people running around tending to different computer systems. I can feel a blonde haired girl staring at me. I turn around and stare back at her. Her eyes widen and she rushes over to me. She harshly grabs my arm and drags me down the hall. I try to shake her off, but she just hold onto me even tighter and hisses in my ear, "Stop it! You're drawing attention to yourself!" I look around and sure enough, almost all wandering eyes are on me. My eyes widen and I bow my head forward, letting my hair cover my face. The girl stops at the nearest exit. When I lift up my head I can see her eyes are laced with fear and worry. "Look, Tris, I have no idea how you're here, but you have to leave now! It's not safe-". I look at her puzzled, "How do you know my name? Are you-".She cuts me off. "No time for that! You've got to run. Get as far away as you can from this place! Go back to the fence." I start to protest, but she shrugs me off. "Don't worry about me Tris! I'll be fine." To my surprise, she leans over and hugs me. "Please be careful Tris." I nod my head and she smiles, "Good. Now get going, before someone notices who you are." Millions of questions race trough my head. _Why do I have to run? Who is this girl? Why is she helping me? Should I know her? how am i supposed to get to the fence? where exactly is this fence? Why can't I be seen? _I wave to the girl and exit the building, refusing to look back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris' POV**

It turns out I should've asked the girl for some directions. _Like, what freaking fence!?_ So far I've passed two fences: one outside of the old building and another laid across the ground of what looks like and abandoned town or city. It also dawns on me I should've asked her name. I begin aimlessly wandering around until, after what seems like hours, I see a city. It's old, and all the buildings look as if they'll collapse at any moment. I take a deep breath and slowly walk into the city. As soon as I step onto the gravel path, I feel a pang in my head and the world goes black.

**Four's POV**

_**DING DONG!**_

I groan as the sound of the doorbell awakes Tessa. I stand up, and I try to find the energy to walk. Tessa kept me up for more than half the night. I walk into her half finished room and pick up a babbling Tessa. As soon as her head touches my shoulder, the tears stop. It makes me warm and fuzzy inside to know I can calm my daughter down. I place Tessa in the crook of my arm and confidently answer the door. All that confidence is gone when I see Christina outside my door.

_I'm screwed._

You see, when I found out Tris and I had a daughter I was so shocked, I forgot to tell my friends about Tessa. Then yesterday, I was so busy trying to find the best furniture, clothing, toys, and food for Tessa, I sort of forgot to call and tell them again. So far Chris hasn't noticed Tessa. She's babbling on about how rude it is that I haven't called my friends in three days. I just nod my head, not really paying attention to what she's saying.

_**WHACK!**_

'Ow!" I grab my head and glare at Christina. She returns the glare and motions to Tessa. "Um, care to explain!?" I smile at her nervously, "Um, Christina, meet Tessa; Tris and I's daughter."

**AN  
><strong>**kind of a cliffhanger I guess. Thanks again for the great reviews! I hope you enjoyed chapter three. And don't worry, fourtris is coming soon! I just have to add a little more build up! Updates will most likely slow down as I go back to school, but don't worry, I will still try to update every day or every other day! Thanks again!**

**-Clair**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four's POV**

Christina stares at me in shock, "Y-your daughter?" I smile, "It turns out Tris was pregnant and they were able to save the baby." Christina squeals,"Oh my god Four! She's adorable! She looks just like you, except for her eyes, those are Tris' eyes." I smile down at my daughter, "Yes they are. You want to hold her?" Christina vigorously nods her head opening her arms. I carefully place Tessa in her arms and she gurgles with delight. Christina coos at Tessa and laughs when she hiccups. When Tessa falls asleep she hands her back to me, with hurt very evident in her eyes. I look at her puzzled and she shakes her head, "Were you going to tell us? Or was she just going to become another secret you keep from us?" I stare at Christina shocked. "Chris, it's not like that- "she cuts me off, anger replacing the hurt, "Save it. I hope you realize you're not the only one who misses her. She was mine, Shauna, and Zeke's friend too you know."

I roll my eyes and mumble, "Well she wasn't your girlfriend..." she scoffs, "You may have been her boyfriend and the love of her life, but we still mattered to her!" I feel anger boiling up inside me. "I just found out about her two days ago! What did you expect?! Can't you see I'm confused!" she is screaming now," I don't know... a call would've been nice! I'm sorry I wanted to know that my best friend and her boyfriend had a baby! I'm done speaking to you, but next time you find something this big out, show some respect and tell us, the friends that obviously aren't as important to her as you!" she stomps out of the house and slams the door shut. Outside I can hear her scream. I sigh and look down at a now awake Tessa. "Oh Tessa, what is daddy going to do know?"

**AN (please read)**

**OMG! I am so so sorry! I had a really busy weekend and absolutely no time to update. I leave you with such a short chapter as I continue to put most of my time writing my creative writing paper for school and the chapter with Tris in the fringe. It's gonna be on the longer side, so bear with me! I now leave all you wonderful people with a question: should I add one more small chapter from Tobias' pov or should I not update until Tris' chapter is finished? Leave your answer in comments! Thanks!**

**-Clair**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**

**FINALLY! I'm so sorry guys! School has been a pain in my butt! But I'm here now! And here is the long awaited, Chapter Five!**

**(I just realized I've never added a disclaimer so here it is for every chapter and story I do : I don't own any of the characters in these stories. They belong to their amazing authors)**

**Tris' POV**

The light; it burns. I fully open my eyes and groan in agony. I hear a girl scoff in the background, "Oh grow up, Tris. No one cares about you here." I suck in my breath when I hear her voice. Why is it so familiar?! My vision unblurs, and I see that I'm staring at a girl; she has brown hair and tan skin. I don't know where it comes from, but I feel the need to punch her in the face, and the reason isn't because she kidnapped me. The reason seems to be linked to the blue-eyed boy. I stare at her with hate-filled eye and she laughs, "Oh please Tris, your boyfriend can't save you here." My head swims with confusion.

_I have a boyfriend?_

Pan back to reality, I can hear the girl rambling on and on, "I have no idea how you're here. When I got message of you death I was thrilled, yet here you are, right in front of me. You ruined my chance to be a part of dauntless. How did you do it? Wait- don't answer that, I know exactly what you did. I wish I thought of it sooner though." I stare at her blankly and she laughs coldly, "Oh please, don't act like that! You know what I'm talking about!" I stare at her blankly and whisper, "No I really don't." She laughs even louder, "Oh come on! You slept with Four!" I feel so violated when she suggests this. I may not remember anything, but I know I'm not that kind of person. I stare at her hardly and decide to make things interesting. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Seems like we'll never know." She shakes her head. "Now Tris, no one likes a smart a$$."(**I DON'T LIKE CUSSING SO, YEAH. ON WITH THE STORY) **I open my mouth to make some other rude remark when my world enters darkness once more.

***Don't mind me! I'm just that irritating page Break***

My arm. I open my eyes, ignoring the pounding in my head and stare at my arm. Cut into my pale arm is the ugly word _**stiff.**_ I've heard that nickname before.

_**You about done Stiff?**_

_**Shut up, Four!**_

Hey! I remember that! During some sort of initiation, my instructor nicked my ear with a knife, ON PURPOSE! I'm trying to ponder over other things tied to the nickname, but I can't. I'm aroused from my thoughts by the touch of a cold black tip of a marker on my arm. I look up with fear in my eyes, and I am met by the blonde girl from the rundown building. She puts her finger to her lips and finishes what she was writing. On my arm is the word _**Abnegation. **_It rings a bell.

_**So now we all know that you are afraid of a short, skinny abnegation girl.**_

I cringe as these memories resurface. First they are good, my childhood home, parents, and my brother, but then my memories become unclear and all I can hear is the roar of a river, the crack of a belt, a child's scream, and the shot of a gun. When I look down again a new word is on my arm

_**Divergent**_

Everything clicks. My memories, from birth to getting shot in the weapons lab, resurface.

**I'm Tris Prior, and I can't be controlled.**

**AN**

**Well? What did you think! It felt so great to update again! I'm already beginning typing chapter six and it should be done by tomorrow night! Also who do you think the girl is? Leave your answer in comments! Thank you guys so much for staying with the story! You have no idea how much your reviews make my day!**

**-Clair**


	6. IMPORTANT AN! (PLEASE READ)

**AN**

**Hey guys this is just an author's note! I have some bad news. Family Ties is probably going to take a while to update. I just found out my uncle is going to be moving away. Some of you might say what's the big deal? The big deal is that this uncle is like one of my closest members of my family. He babysat me as a baby, showed me my first Harry Potter movie, he took me to my first midnight premiere to see the Deathly Hallows part 2, he introduced me to John Green and the Vlogbrothers, and he is the main reason I am a reader. I should be back to a normal updating routine in a week or so. All my school projects will finally be over in like two weeks. The updates are taking longer because I have to do my projects, write the actual chapters and then type and post them. For the nest couple weeks my designated update day is going to be Tuesday or Wednesday, im not sure yet. So expect them on either Tuesday or Wednesday, or sometimes even weekends if I have time. Thank you guys for staying with the story through my horribly irregular updates! Your guy's reviews make my day every time I read them and I just want to thank you! I hope to update soon!**

**-Clair**

**(and don't worry I'm not leaving the story! Just trying to make it the best it can be!)**


	7. Chapter 6

Family ties, chapter six.

**AN: hey guys! I am so sorry for the delay in updates! School was a pain in the but from march till the end, and then I went on vacation and when I got back I had a couple school summer projects to do but I'm back and I'm gonna try hard to update as much as possible before school starts. My plan is to have this story halfway done by the time school starts back up! Sorry for the way to long wait, but here is chapter six of family ties. Enjoy! **

**-Clair**

After finally getting Tessa to fall back asleep I go to the living room and lay down on the couch. I close my eyes, hoping to catch up on some lost sleep. I have just slipped into sleep when I hear the knock on the door. I groan, and stomp over to the door. I open the door and pale. Standing outside my apartment with his arms crossed is Caleb, and he does not look amused. I forcefully smile at him, "Hello Caleb, how are you doing?" he shakes his head, "Don't hello Caleb me. Why did I just see Christina run out of the building crying?" I curse to myself; I had forgotten that Caleb lived in my building.

" Umm, it's a really long story." Caleb walks past me and sits down in a chair by the couch. I look at him bewildered and he smirks.

"I've got plenty of time Four. So please elaborate why I saw Christina crying."

I roll my eyes and walk over to the couch. "Well, you see-" I'm interrupted by Tessa wailing from my bedroom. Caleb's eyes widen like saucers as he follows me to my room. I open the door, pick up Tessa, ad turn around to face an awestruck Caleb.

He looks from me to Tessa multiple times until he just looks at me. "Who?" I take a deep breath and sigh.

" Tris; the night she left for Erudite. The doctors were able to save Tessa but not Tris. They sent me her about two months after she was born. Look Caleb, I'm just as surprised as you must be, but trust me, I never took advantage of her. I've loved Tris since the day she jumped into that net."

Caleb smiles weakly at me," she loved you too ya know. Every time I would make a comment about you to her she would defend you. Seeing her with you made me feel even more like an a$$ when we were in hiding. There you were, someone who barely knew her caring for her more than her older brother was. I will never be able to forgive myself for getting her into the situations I did those past months. I'm sorry for what I said about you, I was wrong Four, you were great for my sister, I was the problem. "

I look at Caleb shocked. I never thought an Erudite prick would ever say anything like that to me. " Thank you Caleb. That means a lot to me. I'm also sorry I thought of you as a prick until now." I then decide to take things farther. "Would you like to hold her?" Caleb's eyes brighten and he nods his head vigorously. I place Tess in his arms and his eyes brighten even more. He cradles her for a few minutes until she wakes up. Th fear of his little niece rejecting him is evident in his eyes. When Tessa gurgles and snuggles up against his shoulder he relaxes.

Caleb looks over at me, "What's her name?"

I smile at him, "Tessa,"

He smiles, "She looks like you Four, except for those eyes. Those are Prior eyes."

I smile down at my daughter. She really does have Prior eyes, and I think they are the best thing about her.

**A.N **

**What did ya think? I hope this chapter makes up for the months that I just kinda disappeared. I know I'm probably a little rusty with my writing but I hope you guys like it! Leave ur opinions in reviews! Also if you want me to try and add certain things in the story leave that in reviews too. I should hopefully be able to update one more time this week before I leave for a weekend in Michigan. **

**-Clair**


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N**

**Hey guys! Not much to say but here's chapter seven(Longest chapter yet!). Hope you all enjoy!**

**Tris' POV**

I look around and one thought keeps racing through my mind, _I have to get to Tobias. _I try to move my arms but I see they are tied to the chair. I struggle to remove my hands from the restraints. I jump when I hear a voice, "Struggling won't do you any good." I raised my head and sneer. "Molly, if you come any closer I will kill you." Molly laughs and gets all up in my face. And laughs. " How can you kill me? You're tied up; I'm not. There's nothing you can do."

I smirk, "Oh really…" She looks at me with confusion. I bring my head back and throw it forward. I bang into Molly's head and she screams, falling to the ground. She holds her nose and groans on the floor. I look down at her satisfied until I feel the pounding in my nose as well. I groan when I feel the blood flowing down my face. I bend down to wipe the blood on my sleeve when I hear another voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I tense up and turn my head around. I suck in a deep breath. Cara. "If you wipe your nose you could worsen the break and it would become a lot more painful. Just warning you." I just keep staring at her. She looks at me puzzled, "What?"

"I'm just confused. Why are you helping me? I killed Will. I killed your brother. You should hate me. You shouldn't be helping me. You shouldn't have told me where to go. You shouldn't have helped me get back my memories. You shouldn't have just warned me about my nose. So I'm just wondering, why?" Cara just stares at me for a while, likes she's trying to process what I just said. Finally she takes a deep breath and looks down at the floor.

"The baby. I found you in that weapons lab and you barely had a heart beat. I was checking all of your other vitals when I felt the kick. Right there and then I realized I had to do all in my power to save you and that baby. So I may have took advantage of the situation at hand with the memory serum, and pretended I was a doctor to get you and the baby an operating room. Once inside, I realized if I wanted that baby to live and you to be there to protect her, I was going to have to deliver her. Thank god I training to be a doctor back in erudite. After I delivered her I set her up on an incubator to keep her healthy. Than came you. It was hard, but I managed to remove the bullets from your body. You were lucky, if I had shown up to the scene a minute later you could've moved, causing one of the bullets to pierce your aorta. Once I stitched you up I set you up on some tubes until you were healthy enough. To keep you safe though I had to fake your death. It was one of the worst experiences of my life. I thought it would be riveting to fake your death since you killed Will, but seeing the faces on Caleb, Christina, and especially Four made it an extremely hard experience. After you were stable I placed you near the fence, hoping you'd remember the factions and return there to Four, but instead you walked away from the fence and back to the bureau. I almost screamed when I saw you. You were supposed to be safe but then you came back here, the one place that was unsafe. I didn't know then that you had lost your memory; it was when you were leaving. I saw your face as you walked out of the building and knew that you had no clue where you were going. So I followed you. When you got to the fringe I hide outside of the building Molly took you into, and that's how we got here."

I shake my head, "There's another reason you saved me, Cara. What is it?"

She sighs, "Will and I's mom died when we were little. I was just 10 years old; Will was six. It was really hard on my dad. He stayed late nights at the library and I really became the leader of the house. It was really hard on me and I vowed to help little Tessa always have her mom with her. When I saw you I didn't want to save you. You killed my brother, but when I felt that kick, I knew I had to put aside the hatred and save you for that baby." I stare at Cara speechless. She rolls her eyes, "Stop looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy because you found out about my mom. I don't want your sympathy."

I shake my head, "I know you're not a kicked puppy. My mom died about a year ago and it was really hard on me. You were really brave for taking control at only ten."

She shrugs, "My mom always told me to stay strong. I wanted to become dauntless until my mom died. I realized I had to stay in Erudite to help raise Will so he could make his own choices. When he transferred I wasn't upset like most of the members of our faction because I knew he had made the choice I couldn't make when I was his age. The choice to be different; and I was happy for him. " I stare at Cara in awe. I thought she was one of the most stuck up Erudite member's I'd ever met besides my brother, but I realize now I was wrong. This whole time she was just a concerned sister, and that is why I feel even worse.

I killed her brother, the boy she gave up transferring for. The boy she basically raised at only 10. The boy she gave up everything for. In that moment, I feel like the worst person in the world.

**A.N**

**Well, there's chapter seven! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I've noticed while checking over the story that the characters are sort of O.C so I'm sorry to anyone who doesn't agree with the way I am portraying all of the characters. Anyway, I should have the next chapter up in like 3 days (This chapter took longer to post because I went to Michigan over the weekend and forgot the laptop at home). I think Evelyn may appear in the next chapter along with Marcus (UGH! I WANT TO THROW UP THINKING ABOUT INCLUDING MARCUS BUT IT IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY). Until next time,**

**-Clair **


	9. PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT NOT BAD

**That Authors Note That Should Instead be a Chapter But it Isn't**

**A.N**

Hello people of the interweb! It's me, Clair here, now before you freak out this A.N is not me telling you I'm stopping the story, this is me telling you my plan for the next month. So on Monday I start high school. Now since its my first year in High School, I've decided to take it easy on typing for the fist month. So till Monday I'm going to try to update at least two chapters to family ties. After Monday, instead of chapters, I'm going try and post a few one shots on my page so you all have something to read until I'm used to it. Then afterwards I'm going to start chapters again and also start posting a few two and three shots. So when I don't post a chapter for family ties for a month, don't worry, I'm not M.I.A, I'm just posting silly one shots. Also, for the one shots or any else, if you have any preference of what you want me to write, just leave your ideas in comments or PM me. I'll try to use all of them in my one shots, also if you guys have anything you want me to add into Family Ties leave them in comments, or PM me. Ill probably add a chapter in three weeks. And I'll try to make all of your comments into stories. Thanks for understanding!

**-Clair**


	10. Chapter 8

*THIS ISN'T ACTUALLY A CHAPTER, I JUST NEEDED TO GET YOUR ATTENTION*

So I took a much longer break than I anticipated lol. Anyway, I'm back, but a lot has changed since 2014. For starters I'm a sophomore, and I don't exactly remember where I was taking this story. So I've decided to leave it all to you. Where do you want this story to go? I am open to any and all suggestions. I've really matured in my writing and I think I'm ready to return after a year away. So if you have any suggestions at all just message me or put it in reviews. If I don't get any ideas I think I'll have to can the story. Anyway just keep an eye out for some one-shots possibly. I have one I may post that doesn't relate to any book at all, it's just for reading pleasure while I try and get family ties back on track, or even possibly start over. Anyway thanks to anyone who possibly is still there waiting for an update, it means a lot!

-Clair


End file.
